A Time to Remember A Time to Move On
by countwes
Summary: A year after Kenshin's death Kaoru reminisces on the past and her new life and love.


Rurouni Kenshin oneshot

Rurouni Kenshin oneshot!!

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Enishi Yukishiro/ Kaoru Kamiya

A/N: Some spoilers because this is after the manga/anime and OVA. Reviews would be great!! Please don't flame me if you do I'll have to sick Enishi on you.

A Time to Remember (a time to move on)

Winter had made its appearance in a violent fashion this year. The harsh wind howled threw the dojo and the snow continued to flurry and pile onto the ground and roofs of Tokyo.

Kaoru moved slowly onto her back not wanting to bother the man next to her. The cold matched her mood. She was numb and tired but couldn't sleep. A year ago…_he_ had died. She bore no resentment but the heartache still remained. Kenji accepted that his father hadn't left to abandon them but it still was hard for his young mind to wrap around the true reason Kenshin had left.

She stared up at the ceiling absent minded. Turning so that she could look at the man next to her clearly and she could make out his features in the dim light. The memories of the pain he had caused Kenshin yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him. After all _he_ had come to _her_. He had not known Kenshin died and she was shocked that he actually provided _comfort_ to her. He cared for her and they spent time together for a few months and soon Kaoru had that same ache she had for Kenshin except Enishi was now the source of her need and, should she dare say it?, _love._

His arm tightened around her as he whispered, "You're doing it again."

"What?" She frowned at him as she was pulled closer to his warm body.

"You're nostalgic, Kaoru," Enishi's dark turquoise eyes surveyed her expression. She sighed curling into his chest and shook her head.

"Enishi, I thought you knew what it was like to lose a loved one?"

"Hmm," a thoughtful response.

"I can't stop thinking—" fingers pushed under her chin and she stared up into the dark gaze of her lover.

"Yes you can. Kaoru, you are a strong woman and you have me," he stared her down and continued, "do you love me?"

"Yes," she answered without a second thought. _More than anything._

He slowly initiated a kiss as her hands tucked into his shockingly white hair and his slid around her waist. Their bodies intertwined as did their tongues in a soft battle. Neither wanted to rush this and neither wanted to fight for dominance. Enishi cupped her face and moved on top of her small body. She pulled him closer and moaned as the kiss became even more heated. Her frame shook as his hand slid under her robe and rubbed sensitive skin of her breast.

He pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I know."

The kisses became fierce and hardly controlled as he began to shrug out of his clothes. She placed her hands on his muscled chest and slid her right hand lower to his abdomen. Her hands rubbed the warm skin making Enishi groan through gritted teeth in arousal.

Soon both were lying naked under the covers of the futon. Enishi was lying on his side over Kaoru as they engaged in another kissing war.

He slowly broke away as he spread her legs and slid his body between them. Her smile encouraged him to slowly push into her warmth as he kissed her gently. Slowly she wrapped her legs around his hips and he began to move against her.

The warmth around him made him groan into the crook of her neck. She clung to him in passion as they moved together on the futon.

Enishi didn't know how long they rocked together but soon his peak began to approach and his lips began a mantra of, "I love you." His tongue licked up her sweat slicked neck feeling her voice vibrate through her throat. Kaoru pressed her forehead to his shoulder shuddering as she felt the first wave pass through her.

Enishi gasped and thrust one final time and came, hard. Kaoru beneath him arched and met his lips coming a second after him. The waves slowly came to a stop as the two lovers lay panting in the afterglow.

The winter winds howled softly and Kaoru snuggled against him. Slowly they drifted into sleep. Neither said a word, they didn't need to it would just be repetitive.


End file.
